Sentimientos perversos
by Jeffy Iha
Summary: Tal como Chara estaba obsesionado con Frisk, y Frisk le tenía un cariño casi enfermizo a Chara, ambos estaban enredados en una intrincada red de juegos crueles desde el primer momento en el que sus ojos se encontraron. Porque lo que sentían el uno por el otro no eran más que sentimientos peligrosos con un final no muy bueno. [Mini-fic dedicado a Shade Revolver por su cumpleaños]
1. 10 Los extraños ojos en la ventana

_**Shade, Kimi, madre(?):**_ _Primero, antes que nada,_ _ **¡PERRA!**_ _¡Me hiciste parir con esto! ;w; ¡Pero mira, lo logré! Y esta vez no es un simple OS trágico como el año pasado,_ _ **¡es un**_ _(mini)_ _ **FIC!**_ _:D_

 _Bueno, pasando de eso, ¿sabes? Es algo extraño, a decir verdad, hace tres años atrás era una admiradora secreta tuya, amaba todo lo que escribías (principalmente porque eran de mi OTP(?), pero después te convertiste en mi fabulosa_ _ **Beta Reader**_ _, quien pacientemente corrigió y me explicó todos los horrores que cometía. Luego te hiciste mi_ _ **amiga**_ _, eras la amiga pervertida que me hundió en el mundo del yuri, con el cual me siento como pez en el agua :'v. Más tarde te consideré como mi_ _ **onee-chan**_ _(?), la que no murió(?), y por último en mi_ _ **mami**_ _, la que aguanta todas mis quejas, y la que, dicho sea de paso, me arrastró hasta aquí, al mundo de_ _ **Undertale.**_

 _Sí, de ejemplo a seguir (Monster Kid con Undyne(?) a Beta, de Beta a amiga, de amiga a onee-chan y de onee-chan a madre, ¡evolucionaste, como un pókemon(?)! Okno. Como sea,_ _ **esto es para vos**_ _:3_

* * *

 _Para quienes no me conocen, soy_ _ **Jeffy Iha**_ _, y si el juego me gusta lo suficiente volveré a aquí. ;)_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Undertale**_ _no me pertenece._

* * *

 **10**

Los extraños ojos en la ventana

* * *

La ciudad estaba lluviosa el día que Frisk y sus padres llegaron a Underground. Los truenos se mostraban en todo el cielo al momento de arribar a su nueva casa.

―Frisk, cariño, trae esas cajas al bajar, por favor ―pidió su madre buscando las llaves de la casa. Su padre, por otro lado, estaba hablando con los del camión de mudanzas―. Toma, querida, llévalas a tu nueva habitación. Es arriba a la derecha ―indicó, entregándole las llaves a su hija, quien asintió en silencio.

La niña hizo exactamente lo que su madre le había pedido y al entrar a su cuarto dejó las cajas a un lado de la puerta. La habitación era grande, tal vez más de lo que necesitaba, con un gran ventanal que daba a la casa vecina y a su lado se mostraba un gran árbol, lo cual, si le preguntaban, no sabría decir si eso era bueno o malo…

―Cariño, ¡ven un momento! ―llamó su padre desde la planta baja.

―¡Está bien! ―respondió por costumbre, pues sabía que sus padres no la escucharían.

Acomodó las cajas de manera que no estorbaran y abrió la puerta. Justo antes de salir, Frisk notó algo extraño de soslayo miró a la ventana, que daba a la casa vecina, y por un momento creyó ver unos extraños ojos mirándola.

Pero no le prestó atención.

* * *

La familia estaba acomodando los muebles de la cocina y guardando los comestibles cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta principal.

―Dámelo y ve a abrir la puerta ―ordenó su padre tomando los platos.

Frisk se acercó a la entrada y lo primero que hizo fue fijarse por la mirilla quién (o quienes) llamaba a la puerta. Después de todo, uno nunca sabe qué puede haber tras ella.

Tal vez fuera gente peligrosa para un niño, o tal vez no. Sus padres eran un poco despreocupados en ese sentido.

Para suerte de Frisk, sólo era una mujer-cabra y un niño.

―Es un gusto conocerte ―dijo cuando le abrió la puerta―. Mi nombre es Toriel Dreemurr y él es Asriel, mi hijo. Somos tus vecinos ―se presentó cortésmente y el chico le sonrió.

―Cariño, ¿quién es? ―preguntó su madre apareciendo detrás de ella.

―Son los vecinos, mamá ―respondió.

―No queremos molestarlos ―dijo Toriel―. Sólo que hoy vimos el camión de la mudanza y vinimos a darles la bienvenida.

―Está bien. Pasen, pasen que todavía llueve ―pidió alegremente―. ¡Querido~, son los vecinos!

* * *

―¿...Y son sólo ustedes dos? ―preguntó la madre de Frisk, contando un poco de pan, que era lo único comestible que tenían en el momento―. Discúlpeme por la presentación, pero es lo que hay por el momento ―agregó.

―No, está bien ―respondió Toriel suavemente. Asriel tomó un pedazo tímidamente―. Y no, mi marido está trabajando en estos momentos y mi otro hijo, que debe tener más o menos tu edad, querida, no quiso acompañarnos ―explicó. Asriel le envió una mirada insegura.

―¡Eso es fabuloso! ―exclamó la madre―. Frisk, cariño, ¡ahora tendrás a alguien con quien jugar! Señora Dreemurr, mi pequeña tiene diez años y nunca ha tenido muchos amigos debido al trabajo de su padre, ¿no es así, querido? ―codeó a su marido para que se integrara a la conversación. A Asriel y Frisk le causó cierta gracia.

―S-Sí, pero es seguro que ahora nos quedaremos aquí definitivamente ―acotó, pero eso fue todo lo que dijo.

―Eso es genial, mi segundo hijo, Chara, también tiene diez y Asriel trece ―comentó―. Así que, cuando quieras puedes venir a vernos.

―¡Eso es genial, ¿no?! ―exclamó su madre emocionada dirigiéndose a su hija. Frisk sólo sonrió, un poco avergonzada por la repentina invitación.

―Sí, por supuesto.

Al decir aquello, Frisk se condenó a sí misma.

* * *

 _¿Qué tengo ahora para decir? ¡Ah, sí! Espero, Shade, que este primer capítulo te haya gustado. En total son cinco capítulos y un epílogo, todos escritos (por las dudas lo aclaro(?)._

 _¿Sabés? Realmente se me hizo un quilombo de aquellos hacer esto, pero lo logré, porque estaba llena de determinación (?)_

 _Primero no tenía idea de cómo agarrar los detalles del juego, incluso ahora me cuesta entenderlo. Podría decirse que no sabía ni en dónde estaba parada, pero después ¡pum! Recordé que en una de nuestras charlas mencionaste que querías "un fic con enfermedades mentales" y... bueno, este es mi intento de algo como eso. Después se pone mejor, lo prometo ;)_

 _De hecho, tan desesperada estuve que tuve que pedirle ayuda a Laura XD La conversación fue algo así:_

 _Yo: Mi niña, mi amor, mi corazón, mi todo, etc._

 _Laura: Ke? (sí, "Ke?")_

 _Yo: ¿Sabés algo sobre Undertale?_

 _Laura: ¿Undertale? ¡Sí!_

 _Yo: ¡¿EN SERIO?! QwQ ¿Sabías que te amo mucho? ;-;_

 _Laura: ¡Sí! ¡Es un juego!_

 _Yo: ..._

 _MAXIMUS VISTUS (?)_

 _Y bueno, después de eso me las arreglé como pude :'v._

 _Una pequeña aclaración antes de despedirme: los números que aparecen al principio del capítulo es la edad que ambos tienen, ¿sí? Y, ¡ah! Otra cosa: como en este AU tanto Chara como Asriel están vivos, Toriel y Asgore están todavía juntos._

 _Sin más, me despido._

 _Atte:_

 ** _Jeffy Iha_**

 _P/D: Publicaré el siguiente capítulo más tarde ;3_


	2. 10 El ingrediente secreto

_¡Hola! Jeffy aquí. Bueno, por cuestiones personales no pude publicar ayer, así que me disculpo._

 _ **Disclaimer: Undertale** no me pertenece._

* * *

 **10**

El ingrediente secreto en el chocolate

* * *

Frisk volvía a casa después del primer día de clases en su nueva escuela. Estaba muy contenta por eso, ¡incluso logró hacer un nuevo amigo! Se trataba de un esqueleto extraño aficionado a la Física y los chistes malos llamado Sans. Frisk sabía, a primera vista, que su amigo parecía un tontorrón, pero no lo era. Era una corazonada.

Cuando quiso abrir la puerta de su casa se la encontró cerrada, algo raro, ciertamente. Miró hacia abajo y se encontró con una nota:

" _Cariño, papá y mamá tuvieron que salir de imprevisto, ¡pero no te preocupes, dulce! Mamá habló con la Sra. Dreemurr para que te cuide mientras no estamos._

 _¡Volveremos en la noche!_

 _Muchos besos."_

Frisk sólo suspiró, lo único que le sorprendía era lo rápido que se habían largado en una nueva ciudad. Pero ella ya estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de acciones; a sus padres y sus "escapadas románticas", llegando a desaparecer por días incluso.

Lo bueno era que de seguro le traerían helado o algún dulce cuando volvieran a modo de disculpa; comerían, verían una película juntos y luego se irían a dormir, de nuevo, juntos.

Guardó la nota en su mochila y bajó las escalinatas de su casa, hizo unos cuantos pasos y de pronto ya se encontraba frente a la puerta de los Dreemurr. Con inseguridad se aproximó a la entrada y estiró su mano hasta tocar el timbre. Al instante apareció Toriel.

―¡Mi niña, llegaste! ―saludó al verla.

―Ho-Hola, señora Dreemurr ―devolvió el gesto algo insegura, preocupada por la reacción que tendría su vecina sobre su repentino trabajo de niñera.

Y Toriel notó eso.

―Por favor, mi niña, no estés nerviosa, ¡no sabes lo feliz que me hace tenerte aquí! Pasa, pasa, he preparado mi especialidad, sólo por ti: tarta de canela y caramelo. También es el favorito de Asriel ―contó entrando y haciendo una seña para que la siguiera―. Y, por favor, llámame sólo Toriel, me gusta mi nombre ―pidió.

Frisk la seguía detrás con los ojos abiertos, sorprendidos, y con las mejillas rojas. ¡Toriel era un dulce!

Entraron en la cocina donde la famosa tarta las esperaba en el centro de la mesa. Al llegar, Frisk se sentó en una de las sillas y Toriel, sin perder el tiempo, cortó una rebanada y se la sirvió en un plato junto con un tenedor. Sin esperar a más lo cogió y cortó un pedacito. Y lo probó… Bien, la canela nunca fue su dulce favorito, y el caramelo menos...

Pero esa tarta era el cielo.

Toriel sonrió.

―¿Te gusta, mi niña? ―preguntó acariciándole la cabeza suavemente. Frisk la miró con ojitos brillantes y asintió energéticamente―. Me alegra.

―Gracias por recibirme, señ-... Toriel ―habló después de terminar el segundo trozo y trastabillando en el medio―. Mis padres a veces hacen eso…

―No hay problema, mi niña, ven todas las veces que quieras ―le aseguró amablemente―. Como sea, de seguro te aburriras si te quedas aquí todo el día. Asriel no está hoy porque tiene actividades en su club, así que ven, te presentaré a mi hijo, Chara ―dijo tomándola de la mano y guiándola a través de la casa hasta la planta alta.

―Por cierto ―dijo frente a una puerta y en voz baja―, antes que nada, mi hijo, bueno… Chara es algo especial, ¿sabes? No quiero decir que es malo, pero a veces se porta mal y podría ofenderte… Como sea, si te molesta dime, ¿sí? ―pidió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Frisk también sonrió, daría su mejor esfuerzo por conocer a su vecino y ser agradable con él.

―No te preocupes, Toriel, confío en ti ―le contestó con determinación.

Toriel volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez con orgullo.

―Me alegro de saber eso ―a continuación, tocó suavemente la puerta―. Chara, querido, ¿puedo pasar? ―no recibió respuesta alguna, por lo que después de un rato la abrió.

Dentro de la habitación, que Frisk pudo dimensionar como sólo un poco más grande que la suya, donde, enfrente a la puerta y debajo de una ventana, había una cama, con un niño "sentado" en una pose extraña: el torso reposando sobre el colchón, las piernas apoyadas en la ventana y de cabeza, dejándola colgando.

Frisk pudo notar que a través de esa ventana se mostraba el mismo árbol que ya había visto, y, más atrás, su propia habitación.

Como todo niño del siglo XXI, tenía un celular en mano.

―Hola, mamá Toriel ―saludó vagamente sin despegar la vista de la pantalla.

―¡Chara! ―exclamó la mujer-cabra preocupada―. Te he dicho que no te sientes así, ¡te hará mal!

―Lo siento, no me di cuenta ―mintió. Toriel suspiró.

―Como sea, ¿por qué no respondiste cuando toqué la puerta?

―No te oí ―volvió a mentir y casi al instante dirigió sus ojos a Frisk, que estaba casi escondida detrás de la falda de Toriel―. ¿Quién es ella?

La mayor arrugó el ceño y volvió a suspirar discretamente, para luego sonreír de vuelta.

―Ella es Frisk, tiene tu edad y es nuestra vecina ―dijo―. Ella y sus padres se mudaron tan sólo ayer y hoy está aquí porque sus padres no están en casa. La traje porque pensé que te gustaría conocerla ―explicó.

―¿Te abandonaron? ―preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

Frisk encontró extraña esa pregunta, pero si le incomodó no lo dejó saber.

―No, mis padres suelen hacer ese tipo de cosas. Pero ellos me quieren mucho ―respondió.

―¡Me alegro por ti! ―exclamó Chara sonriendo.

Toriel carraspeó.

―Bueno, me voy. Más tarde les traeré algo para comer ―les dijo antes de marcharse.

Al instante Chara chasqueó la lengua.

―Pasa y cierra la puerta… por favor ―ordenó y se levantó de la cama. Le hizo la seña a Frisk―. Siéntate aquí. ¿Te gustan las cartas?

―Sí ―respondió con timidez mientras lo veía moverse por su cuarto.

―¡Aquí están! ―festejó―. Sólo una cosa: _siempre gano yo_ ―avisó mirándola fijo. Frisk sólo asintió en silencio.

Después de tres partidas consecutivas, en las que las que Chara fue el ganador, Frisk al fin ganó.

Y esto a él no le gustó.

―¡Oye, te dije que yo siempre ganaba! ―le gritó a la niña y de un movimiento rápido le tiró el cabello.

―¡Ay! ―se quejó.

―¡Oh, lo siento tanto! ―se disculpó rápidamente al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, sin embargo no la soltó sino hasta un rato después.

A Frisk de verdad le había dolido, incluso pensó en ir a quejarse con Toriel, como le había dicho anteriormente, pero al oír su disculpa pensó que tal vez no era para tanto. Se escuchaba sincero, después de todo.

―Es-Está bien ―le respondió con una leve sonrisa.

―Eres graciosa ―le dijo un rato más tarde―. Alguien te hace daño y tú sólo lo perdonas.

―¿Por qué no lo haría? Tal vez lo hizo sin querer, o ni siquiera se dio cuenta ―defendió.

―¿Y si lo hizo porque quiso? ―contraatacó.

―Bueno… Mamá y papá me enseñaron que todas la personas pueden cambiar. Incluso la más horrible ―explicó.

Chara no respondió enseguida, es más, se la quedó mirando fijo durante un rato largo, como pensando en lo que dijo. Incluso se podía percibir un brillo rojizo en los ojos, casi maligno, en su ya no tan sonriente rostro.

―Eres fea ―dijo al fin, sorprendiendo a Frisk―. Terriblemente fea, como un bicho, y por lo tanto debes quedarte aquí y ser mi amiga, porque si sales los espantarás a todos. Tal vez, algún día, puedas _cambiar_ y ser hermosa, pero por ahora deberás quedarte aquí conmigo, ¿entiendes? ―preguntó amenazante. Para ese momento ya se había aproximado lo suficiente como para tomar a Frisk por los hombros.

―E-Entiendo… ―respondió cohibida.

―¡Me alegro! ―exclamó cambiando súbitamente de humor y luego de eso se quedaron en silencio―. ¡Oh, ya sé! ―exclamó de pronto―. ¿Sabes, Frisk? Estoy aprendiendo a cocinar. ¡Por ahora sólo sé hacer chocolatada, pero _tú no sabes_ lo ricas que me salen! Y quiero que tú, mi _amiga_ , sea la primera en probarlas ―le comunicó emocionado sin dejarla hablar―. ¡Espérame un momento, te haré uno! ―y seguido de eso desapareció por la puerta.

―Eh… ¿Está bien? ―susurró cuando él ya se había ido.

* * *

Chara bajó las escaleras a toda prisa, pasando directamente a la cocina, donde preparó todo para el té.

―Chara, ¿qué estás haciendo? ―preguntó Toriel intrigada.

―Le conté a Frisk que estoy aprendiendo a hacer chocolatada y me pidió que le hiciera una ―contestó con soltura―. ¡Le haré la famosa receta de mamá Toriel!

Toriel sonrió contenta ante la respuesta de su hijo, pensando que había sido la decisión perfecta el presentarle a Frisk. ¡Por fin su poco sociable hijo había hecho un amigo!

―Está bien, mi niño ―contestó feliz―. Oh, por cierto, no te olvides de tomar tus pastillas, ¿sí? ―Chara asintió y entonces ella se retiró del lugar

Chara, luego de unos minutos, se acercó a la puerta de la cocina. No había nadie. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al jardín, su madre cultivaba lindas flores. Tal vez sería _bonito_ agregar una de ellas a su chocolatada como un detalle para su nueva amiga.

* * *

―¡Está listo! ―gritó al abrir la puerta, causando un sobresalto en Frisk―. ¡Para ti~! ―conturreó pasándole la taza―. Parece una chocolatada simple, pero tiene un agregado especial secreto ―añadió.

Frisk no hizo mucho caso al "agregado especial" y tomó un sorbo. En efecto, la chocolatada estaba riquísima, pero antes de tragar percibió un sabor extraño, amargo y algo ácido, que le hizo fruncir el ceño.

―¿Y? ¿Qué tal? ―preguntó emocionado.

―Ri-Rico… ―carraspeó un poco―. ¡Realmente está rico!

En ese momento Toriel abrió la puerta con suavidad. Obviamente había estado escuchando.

―Frisk, tus padres vinieron por ti ―avisó entrando. La niña asintió en silencio.

―Gracias por la chocolatada. Adiós ―se despidió de Chara.

―¡No hay que~! ―contestó riendo.

* * *

Esa noche Frisk no comió los dulces que le trajeron sus padres, de hecho decidió irse a la cama temprano a la cama temprano porque no se sentía bien.

Tarde en la noche, cuando ya estaba dormida, Frisk sintió la urgencia de ir rápido al baño, donde a duras penas logró llegar al inodoro antes de largar todo lo que había comido.

La chocolatada de su _amigo_ fue lo último que se le vino a la cabeza antes de vomitar hasta la bilis.

* * *

 _Bueno, hasta acá por hoy. Miren, ¡al fin apareció Chara! Y pudimos ver cómo es él en realidad y también descubrimos que tiene algo por lo que debo tomar medicamentos. La verdad es que trato de apegarme lo más que puedo a los personajes, pero como es la primera vez que trato con ellos me es un poco difícil, así que perdón si OoC_

 _Bueno, no me comprometeré a nada de publicar el siguiente capítulo hoy, ya que no creo que pueda. ¡Pero mañana estaré por aquí!_

 _Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, Shade, lecotores ;)_

 _Nos vemos~_

 _Atte:_

 _ **Jeffy Iha**_


	3. 13 Es el cumpleaños de Frisk

_¡Hola~! ¡He vuelto! :3_

 _ **Disclaimer: Undertale** no me pertenece._

* * *

 **13**

Es el cumpleaños de Frisk

* * *

La madre de Frisk estaba especialmente emocionada ese día, ¡y cómo no estarlo, si era el cumpleaños de su hija!

―Frisk, cariño, ¡te ves hermosa! ―exclamó al ver el vestido de volantes color celeste que su hija se había puesto―. ¿Oh? ¿Qué es ese moretón de ahí? ―preguntó viendo la marca oscura en el brazo de la niña.

Frisk dudó un momento antes de contestar, llevando una mano hacia la zona afectada. No podía decirle que Chara la había empujado cuando estaban _jugando_.

―Um… Me habré golpeado sin darme cuenta ―se excusó―. Parece mucho, pero en realidad no me duele ―agregó sonriendo.

―¡Perfecto! ―exclamó totalmente convencida―. Pero vamos a cubrirlo con un poco de maquillaje, ¿sí? ―propuso y su hija asintió.

* * *

El timbre sonó justo antes de las cuatro, indicando que los primeros invitados habían llegado. Frisk se apuró a llegar a la puerta, pero antes de abrirla se detuvo, exhaló e inhaló varias veces y acomodó su vestido. Miró su brazo, su madre había hecho un buen trabajo, debía decirlo.

Abrió la puerta y los Dreemurr le sonrieron.

―¡Mi niña, qué hermosa estás! ―exclamó Toriel al verla―. A tus trece ya estás hecha toda una señorita. ¿No creen, Asriel, Chara? ―volvió a decir, esta vez mirando a sus hijos. Asriel, siendo ahora un adolescente de dieciséis años, sonrió nervioso y sólo se limitó a asentir. Chara, por otro lado, miró con odio disimulado a su hermano mayor y luego la miró a ella.

―¡Guau, Frisk! ¡Así que al final sí eras una chica! ―comentó riendo, ganándose un "¡Chara!" genérico por parte de su familia, pero él no les hizo caso―. ¡Feliz cumpleaños! ―y le picó la frente con los dedos anular y pulgar.

Asgore suspiró.

―En fin, realmente te luciste, querida ―halagó el hombre-cabra.

―Gra-Gracias… Eh… Pasen, por favor ―pidió avergonzada haciéndose a un lado, dejándolos pasar―. Mis padres están en la cocina.

―Por cierto, mi niña, este es un regalo para ti ―Toriel le extendió un presente envuelto en papel brillante. Frisk no esperó mucho y abrió el regalo, encontrándose con un suéter color azul con rayas violetas, tejido a mano.

―Es… ¡Es hermoso! ―exclamó sonrojada y feliz. Toriel sonrió maternalmente y la abrazó.

―Me alegro, mi niña, me alegro ―dijo, y se marchó a la cocina.

* * *

―¡Hola, Frisk! ―saludó el esqueleto de los malos chistes, Sans―. De regalo te traje mi presencia, ¿no es lo mejor que puedes recibir hoy, eh? ―se rio de su propia broma.

Antes de que la cumpleañera pudiese responder al saludo, otro esqueleto, más alto y más excéntrico que el propio Sans, a quien no reconocía, la saludó también.

―¡Hola, soy Papyrus, el gran luchador! ―se presentó.

―Es mi hermano menor ―intervino Sans―. Lo traje porque no había nadie en casa y, como podrás ver, no se puede cuidar solo.

―Oh… Entiendo ―dijo, dejándolos pasar.

―¡Casi lo olvido! ―exclamó Papyrus de repente―. ¡Te traje un regalo! Se trata de mi especialidad: ¡espagueti congelado! ―gritó sacando un táper de algún lado―. Espera, ¿qué le pasa a esto? ¡Esta caliente! ¡Sans!

―¿Sí…? ―preguntó vagamente con las manos en los bolsillos.

―¡Te dije que pusieras el espagueti en el congelador!

―No lo dijiste ―contestó.

―¡Sí!

―No.

―¡Sí!

―No.

―¡Sí!

―Sí.

―¡No! ¡No puede ser! ¡Yo olvidé ponerlo en el congelador! ―gritó de repente y sin pedir permiso ni decir nada más, salió corriendo a la cocina.

―¿No es Papyrus genial? ―rio Sans.

―Sí… Supongo… ―susurró todavía procesando la información.

―Ey, ¿por qué está la puerta abierta? ―se escuchó una tercera voz―. ¡Frisk, feliz cumpleaños! ―saludó Undyne con Alphys siguiéndola detrás―. Vamos, Alphys, no seas tímida.

―¡Fe-Fe-Feliz cu-cumpleaños, Frisk! ―tartamudeó la dinosaurio amarilla, extendiéndole el regalo―. Es de mi parte y de Un-Undyne… ¡Quiero decir, de Undyne y yo! ¡Toma!

Frisk desenvolvió el regalo, encontrándose con un DVD de la primera temporada completa de _Mew Mew Kissy Cutie_.

―¡Gracias! ―Frisk no era realmente una fanática de ese anime, pero tampoco le desagradaba del todo―. Eh… Pasen, pasen.

* * *

Durante toda la tarde Frisk sintió la pesada mirada de Chara en la nuca. Cada vez que se giraba a verlo este le sonreía, como siempre, como le sonreía a todo el mundo… Pero estaba solo, aunque no era nada raro en él, ya que solía rehuir el contacto con las demás personas ―más que antisocial, Chara _odiaba_ a las personas―, pero esta vez ni siquiera estaba con su familia, ni hacía nada en particular. Sólo la miraba…

Incluso Sans, en un momento de la tarde, lo notó.

―Oye, ¿quién es el lobo solitario con sonrisa de psicópata? ―preguntó mirando a Chara.

―¿Eh? ¡No tiene una sonrisa de psicópata! ―defendió―. Y se llama Chara y es mi vecino desde que me mudé ―explicó.

―¿Chara? ¿Como "cháchararacha-chá-chá"? ―inquirió riendo.

Frisk no pudo evitar reír por eso.

―¡N-No! Sólo es un poco solitario, sí, pero no es malo ―dijo con determinación volviendo al tema.

―Tú realmente eres alguien que puede encontrar el sabor dulce en un café amargo ―suspiró, mirando aún con desconfianza a Chara. Estaba claro que tenía un mal presentimiento.

―¿Pero qué tiene de malo? Como dicen: "el lobo siempre será malo si sólo escuchas a Caperucita" ―citó una frase de internet.

Sans, viendo que su amiga estaba determinada a defenderlo decidió dejar el tema.

―Ni modo, voy a ver si Papyrus logró congelar el espagueti o si también él se metió al refri ―dijo, y se fue.

Segundos más tarde, Frisk pudo ver cómo Chara también se iba silenciosamente, sin que ella pudiera detenerlo.

* * *

Después de la fiesta Frisk subió en su cuarto, realmente se había divertido esa tarde. Los regalos que había recibido eran geniales y pasó de lo mejor con sus amigos.

Es más, la hubiese gustado que la fiesta nunca terminara, pero no era algo que ella pudiera evitar. Aunque le gustaría tener una habilidad como la de "retroceder en el tiempo" o incluso "resetear", como en un juego. Pero ni modo.

Después de quitarse el vestido y los pocos arreglos que tenía en el cabello se apresuró a colocarse el suéter que Toriel le había regalado, el cual fue sin duda su regalo favorito.

¡Le encantaba!

―Ese suéter es estúpido. No deberías usarlo ―dijo de pronto una voz. Frisk se dio la vuelta asustada pues ella, hasta donde sabía, estaba sola en su habitación―. Pero como así te ves más fea y asquerosa, prefiero que uses eso a que el vestido.

Grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que "la voz" no era ni más ni menos que Chara, el cual estaba cómodamente sentado sobre el marco de la ventana. Curiosamente, él estaba usando un suéter parecido al suyo, sólo que de color verde con rayas amarillas. Lo observó desconcertada.

―¿Que qué hago aquí? Es porque me fui temprano hoy―contestó, aproximándose a ella―...y no pude darte _mi_ regalo ―agregó sonriendo.

―¿Qué? ¿Un regalo? ―inquirió sorprendida.

Desde que lo conocía, Chara nunca le dio un regalo de nada. Se sonrojó levemente.

―¡Sí! Pero no te lo pude dar antes porque te vi muy entretenida con ese esqueleto ―dijo en un mal disimulado tono de reproche―. ¡Pero no importa! Él ahora no está aquí, ¿no es cierto? ―sonrió.

Frisk frunció el ceño levemente y con disgusto comprobó que no lo hacía por ella. Es más, estaba segura que de no ser por la intervención de Sans por la tarde él ni siquiera estaría ahí en esos momentos.

―No… ―respondió desalentada.

―¡Qué bien! ―exclamó―. Ahora extiende tu brazo izquierdo ―ordenó y ella obedeció. Por un momento, Frisk pensó que él, su amigo, le regalaría algo como una pulsera.

De un movimiento rápido Chara colocó sus manos en el brazo y apretó con fuerza para luego rotar las manos en direcciones contrarias. Al instante Frisk profirió un grito de dolor que se apresuró a ahogar con su brazo contrario. Cuando Chara hubo aflojado el agarre vio que ahora tenía un marca deforme enrojecida, que le dolía y ardía inmensamente.

Miró a su vecino con miedo en los ojos, preguntándose por qué había hecho algo como eso. Claro, era común entre ellos que el chico le hiciera cosas como tirarle el pelo, empujarla e incluso intoxicarla con algo cuando ni Asriel ni Toriel o Asgore estaban cerca. Pero jamás llegó a esos extremos.

Chara, viendo esto, sonrió orgulloso.

―¡Listo! ―exclamó―. ¿Te gusta?

―¡Chara! ―gritó Frisk resbalando por la pared hasta llegar al suelo―. ¡¿Por qué hiciste esto?!

―Para que me recuerdes ―contestó simplemente―. Para que cuando escribas, leas, te peines o incluso te cepilles los dientes te acuerdes de mí ―agregó, sabiendo que Frisk era zurda.

―Pe-Pero Chara… No era necesario hacer esto…

―Sí, sí era ―murmuró con voz sombría, acercándose a ella, de modo en que quedó entre sus piernas―. Era necesario para que te acuerdes de _quién_ es tu amigo, ¿entiendes? ¡Y no llores! Das asco… ―dijo.

La niña parpadeó varias veces para evitarlo.

―Aún así… ―comenzó a decir, pero fue interrumpida.

―¡Aún así nada, Frisk! ¡Eres mala conmigo, incluso hoy me ignoraste todo el día! ―echó en cara―. Pensé que éramos amigos…

―Pero si lo somos… ―intentó decir ella.

―No. Me voy ―anunció, encaminándose hacia la ventana―. Ese regalo es para ti, para que me recuerdes. E intenté que saliera con forma de corazón ―y se marchó.

Frisk no pudo reaccionar sino hasta después de un rato.

"― _Tú realmente eres alguien que puede encontrar el sabor dulce en un café amargo."_

Las palabras de Sans asaltaron su mente de repente, conectándose con su situación actual.

―Pero Chara no es malo… Él sólo tuvo un mal día… Sí, eso es… ―susurró para sí con la mirada perdida dirigida hacia la ventana.

* * *

 _Bueno, eso es todo por hoy. ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó?_ _Supongo que en este capítulo vimos la parte agresiva y posesiva de Chara... Y Frisk comenzó a notarlo, pero ¿qué hará ella a partir de esto? ¿Se alejará de él? ¿O por el contrario, se acercará más para contenerlo?_

 _¡Todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo! (?)_

 _Sin más, espero que les haya gustado, Shade, lectores :3_

 _Atte:_

 ** _Jeffy Iha_**


	4. 17 La muerte fue una broma

_¡Hola! ¿Qué tal todo? Debo disculparme por no publicar antes, pero tuve algunos problemas con este capítulo, ¡pero acá estoy!_

 _ **Disclaimer: Undertale** no me pertenece._

* * *

 **17**

La muerte fue una broma

* * *

Frisk se despertó algo tarde esa mañana. Todavía con sueño se levantó con pereza y se dirigió hacia la planta baja. Antes de cruzar la puerta le dio una rápida mirada a la ventana, las cortinas de la contraria, la habitación de Chara, estaban cerradas.

No le dio importancia y se marchó a la cocina.

Al llegar inmediatamente notó el extraño ambiente que reinaba en el lugar. Su padre tenía la taza de café entre manos, completamente llena; su madre estaba ordenando la alacena nerviosamente. Cuando notaron su presencia su madre se sentó en la mesa y su padre carraspeó.

―Frisk, cariño, siéntate un momento, por favor ―pidió su madre con una seriedad poco usual en ella. La joven hizo caso y esperó pacientemente―. Recibimos un llamado hoy temprano, como a la siete ―hizo una pausa, causando la preocupación en su hija―. Era Toriel, hija, nos dijo que anoche Chara Asriel salieron… Y los asaltaron en la calle. Hubo una pelea y uno de esos… malnacidos… a-apuñalaron a Asriel… Y Chara tiene golpes leves ―finalizó con un nudo en la garganta. No era para menos, a través de los años ambas familias se hicieron cercanas.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó desconcertada―. A-Asriel, Chara… ¿Están ellos bien?

Su madre respiró profundo.

―Como te dije… Chara sólo tiene rasguños… Pero Asriel no ―volvió a hacer una pausa― ...Recibió una puñalada en el hígado y aunque lo llevaron rápidamente al hospital… no sobrevivió ―finalizó tratando de no llorar.

Frisk no reaccionó, no al instante. No lo entendía, no podía creerlo. Si tan sólo ayer habían estado juntos, los tres reunidos, Chara, Asriel y ella, con Sans y los demás. ¡Sólo ayer estaban riendo y pasando un buen rato!

Y Asriel ahora estaba muerto.

No lloró, trató de mantener la compostura. Más si habían otras personas que necesitaban su apoyo.

―Mamá… ―la llamó en un susurro débil―. Iré hasta la casa de Toriel, ¿sí?

Su madre sólo asintió y su padre se levantó a consolarla.

Sin perder más tiempo subió hasta su habitación a vestir. Sólo se puso el suéter a rayas que Toriel la había regalado hace años sobre la remera del pijama y unos pantalones cortos. Luego de eso, salió disparada.

* * *

Fue Asgore, a quien vio muy conmovido y triste, el que le abrió la puerta y le indicó dónde estaba Toriel. Sin perder más tiempo se dirigió a la cocina y lo primero que hizo al verla fue en envolverla en un abrazo.

―Lo siento mucho ―le susurró al oído, forzándose a no llorar. Toriel profirió un sollozo ahogado y le devolvió el abrazo.

―Mi niña… Gracias ―respondió.

Frisk sentía una enorme curiosidad sobre los detalles de lo que había ocurrido, pero en cambio sólo la abrazó más fuerte.

La castaña quería a la mujer-cabra como a una segunda madre y, por lo tanto, odiaba verla llorar.

―Gracias, mi niña, gracias ―le dijo Toriel―. Pero es mejor veas a Chara. Él ha estado encerrado en su cuarto desde la madrugada y no ha salido de ahí en ningún momento. Tampoco responde a nuestros llamados ―le explicó―.Él necesita contención que yo.

Frisk asintió en silencio y se dirigió a al cuarto de su amigo. Pensó que Toriel tenía razón, él había visto cómo apuñalaban a su hermano, después de todo.

Si había alguien que necesitaba un abrazo en eso momentos era Chara.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado después de tocar un par de veces sin recibir ninguna respuesta, como siempre.

―¿Chara…? ―preguntó observando la habitación en penumbras. Su cama, lugar donde solía encontrarlo cada vez que entraba, estaba vacía. Recorrió el lugar con la mirada hasta que halló. Chara estaba encogido en una esquina de su cuarto con las piernas abrazadas al pecho y con la vista perdida. Tenía una venda en pómulo derecho y en la mano izquierda, y el labio partido. Sin perder más tiempo se le acercó y se agachó a su altura―. Chara… ―repitió y esta vez lo abrazó.

Frisk sintió cómo el cuerpo entre sus brazos se estremecía.

―Lo siento mucho, ¿estás bien? ―suavemente, pero él no contestó.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos Chara comenzó a reírse, primero suave, con calma, y luego soltó una carcajada. Frisk lo observó en silencio, no era una reacción que alguien que acababa de perder un familiar cercano daría, pero así era Chara y las leyes de lógica no regían en él.

Frisk pensó que esa era su forma de sobrellevar el dolor... Hasta que abrió la boca.

―Esos tipos… ¡eran unos idiotas! ―bramó―. ¡Totalmente idiotas!

Frisk frunció el ceño.

―Estoy de acuerdo ―susurró con rabia poco propia en ella.

―¿A que sí~? ―rio el otro―. Realmente no lo puedo creer; cayeron ante una simple mala mirada. ¡Pero conmigo no pudieron! ―se jactó.

―No, contigo no… Pero con Asriel… ―la oración quedó inconclusa.

Chara la miró.

―Asriel era un debilucho que no supo aguantar una simple golpiza ―bufó.

Frisk, que ya no lo abrazaba, lo miró perpleja. No le gustaba nada a dónde estaba yendo la conversación.

―¿Cómo que una "simple golpiza"? ¡Chara! ¡¿Te estás escuchando?! ―le gritó Frisk―. Asriel, tu hermano, está muerto ―le dijo―. Por esa "simple golpiza" tu hermano murió.

―¡No puede ser, Frisk! ―Chara se levantó abruptamente―. ¡Todavía muerto sigues hablando de él como si fuera lo único que sabes decir ―le recriminó.

La chica se tapó la boca, ofendida, pero prefirió callarse.

―Siempre que nos juntábamos los tres era lo mismo: tú y el estúpido de Asriel se reían de cualquier idiotez y yo ni siquiera entendía la puta gracia ―exclamó colérico. Se aproximó a ella que todavía estaba sentada en el piso―. ¿Acaso no recuerdas quién fue tu amigo desde el principio? ¡Yo! ¡Siempre fui yo! Y Asriel no tenía entrada.

―Estás siendo egoísta ―contestó en un susurro.

―¿Y eso qué? ―le respondió tomándola por los hombros con fuerza, algo que a Frisk le recordó a aquella vez en su cuarto. Pero esta vez no tenía miedo―. Siempre fuiste _mi_ amiga y siempre será así, ¿me oíste? ―aseguró mirándola a los ojos, donde se alojaba ese rojizo intenso, sinónimo de peligro. Frisk tenía los ojos llorosos, la situación en sí era muy dolorosa

Asintió―. Me alegro ―susurró antes de besarle la mejilla.

Frisk no lo soportó más, su determinación se fue a los suelos. _Chara había ganado._ Las primeras lágrimas comenzaron a caer, pesadas como plomos, y luego no se detuvieron. El chico, mientras, se alejó y se sentó en su cama, agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos. Reconoció ese sentimiento de pesadumbre como depresión, esa que últimamente se apoderaba de su alma bastante seguido y le hacía pasar malos ratos.

Estuvieron un buen rato, él ensimismado y ella llorando en silencio.

―Vete ―le ordenó de pronto. Frisk lo miró―. ¿No me escuchaste? ¡Fuera!

Sin decir nada, ella se paró y se fue.

* * *

Cuando Frisk, antes de volver a la cocina, pasó por el baño y se lavó la cara. Quería parecer mínimamente presentable ante Toriel y Asriel.

―Chara está… como podría estar alguien en estos momentos ―les dijo sonriéndoles débilmente.

―Comprendo, mi niña ―le respondió Toriel de igual modo―. ¿Ya te vas? ―Frisk sólo asintió―. Bueno… el funeral será a las cinco, en el cementerio municipal ―avisó y ella volvió a asentir y luego Asgore la acompañó hasta la puerta.

* * *

El silencio era abrumador. Mientras los empleados echaban tierra sobre el ataúd. Frisk mantenía los ojos sobre los acongojados rostros de los presentes.

Todos estaban ahí, Undyne, Alphys, Mettaton, Papyrus, Sans, Napstablook… incluso Monster Kid y Muffet.

Todos ellos con caras largas por la muerte de Asriel, ya que él era del tipo de persona que quien lo conocía, así fuera por primera vez, sentía su aura amable y compasiva.

Todos, excepto Chara, que tenía una expresión extraña en el rostro y en ningún momento apartó la mirada del ataúd.

Otra vez, como hace años, Sans lo notó.

―Hey, Frisk ―saludó despreocupado. Sans era el tipo de persona que no dejaba que la situación, sea cual sea, lo sobrepasara. Por eso él estuvo contándole algunos chistes del "Toc-toc" a Toriel después de las últimas palabras―, sé que estás ocupada ahora, pero tengo que hacerte una pregunta: ¿Crees que incluso la peor persona puede cambiar? ¿Que todo el mundo puede cambiar si lo intenta? ―le cuestionó vagamente, como si fuera una pregunta al aire, sin ninguna razón.

Pero Frisk sabía que no era así.

―Sé lo que estás pensando, Sans ―le respondió―. Pero sí, sí creo. Creo que hasta tú, un holgazán de primera, puede dejar de ser perezoso si quisieras ―le dijo determinada. En eso, Sans dejó de sonreír.

―Frisk, en serio ―dijo, mirándola a los ojos―. ¿De cuál fumas?

―¡Sans! ―le recriminó con el ceño fruncido, pero después se rio junto con él.

―Como sea ―dijo rascándose la cabeza perezosamente―, ambos sabemos a qué me refiero… Y sabemos cómo es él… El _genocida._

―Lo sé ―sonrió―. Sé que estás preocupado por mí y que no le tienes mucha fe, pero Chara no es malo ―hizo una pausa y miró la tumba―. Creo que es incomprendido, sólo eso ―agregó.

Sans bostezó y la miró perezosamente, pero ella sabía que no era así.

Frisk nunca le contó a Sans, ni a nadie, el trato que le daba Chara, nunca hablaba de ello y si por casualidad alguien tocaba el tema ella lo desviaba totalmente. Pero Sans era lo suficiente inteligente y observador como para notarlo con sólo verlo.

Por suerte para Frisk, el esqueleto nunca mencionó el tema ni hizo nada, así que lo dejó pasar.

En ese momento sus padres la llamaron para irse.

―Eres mi _huena_ amiga, Frisk ―rio Sans, combinando "hueso" con "buena". " _Ten cuidado"_ , significaba.

―Eres mi amigo, Sans ―contestó sonriendo. " _Estaré bien"_.

* * *

Frisk estaba intentando dormir cuando oyó que la ventana se abría.

―Toc, toc ―susurró el extraño.

Ella, algo extrañada, respondió:

―¿Quién es?

―El asesino serial ―contestó.

Se sentó en su cama al mismo tiempo que su _invitado._

―¿Chara? ¿Qué haces?

―¿No es así como el esqueleto parlante habla? ―rio.

―No me refería a eso, ¿qué haces aquí? ―preguntó bostezando.

―Nada. Sólo quería _hablar_ ―respondió sentándose mejor―. ¿Qué? ¿No puedo?

―Eh… Sí… ―miró el reloj―. Pero son las doce.

―¿Y qué con eso? Antes fueron las once y más tarde serán las una ―contestó riendo nuevamente.

―Déjate de bromas, Chara, por favor ―pidió intentando ser amable, pues ella ya estaba cansada, tanto física como emocionalmente.

―Qué aburrida~ ―se quejó―. ¿Pero sabes? Tengo una historia que te puede gustar ―sonrió de forma sugerente. Frisk lo miró, sabiendo que no podía ser nada bueno.

―¿Cuál? ―preguntó con cuidado.

―Una historia en donde dos jóvenes inocentes se encontraron con unos chicos malos ―contestó.

Frisk lo miró a los ojos.

―Así que al fin te decidiste a contarme ―afirmó astutamente.

―Por supuesto, no podía no decirle nada a mi _querida_ amiga ―respondió de igual modo.

Suspiró.

―¿Entonces? ¿Qué ocurrió?

―Bueno… Digamos que ayer Asriel no quería salir, pero lo terminé convenciendo… aunque sólo fuimos por un helado ―empezó con calma―. Yo sólo quería hablar con él, si me entiendes ―le envió una extraña mirada a Frisk―, pero justo nos cruzamos con esos pandilleros, los que se juntan todas las noches a unas cuantas calles de aquí, y bueno, uno de ellos me miró como si fuera una basura igual a él. Y yo estaba enojado, ¿sabes? Así que provoqué la pelea, sí, de manera intencional. Asriel quiso detenerme, obviamente, pero yo no lo dejé, no quise, me sentía bien, a decir verdad ―contó sombríamente. No había ninguna luz encendida a esas horas, sin embargo los ojos de Chara brillaban en un rojizo intenso, maligno, ese que Frisk tanto conocía―. Hasta que en algún momento uno de ñaló a Asriel y él quedó tirado en el suelo, retorciéndose del dolor, supongo, entonces los idiotas se asustaron y huyeron. Lo único que hice fue llamar a la policía, ¿lo hice bien, no? Hice lo que una persona moralmente correcta haría. Y luego, Asriel murió ―finalizó.

Frisk, que lo había escuchado en silencio, estaba horrorizada.

―Lo planeaste… Tú planeaste todo, ¿no es así? ―dijo despacio con el corazón latiéndole muy rápido.

Chara sonrió, como siempre lo hacía, con esa sonrisa de ángel, a quien ni una mosca puede matar… La sonrisa del Ángel de la Muerte.

―Sep.

Frisk se tapó la boca.

―¿Po-Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué a Asriel? ―preguntó todavía en _shock_.

Chara, sin contestar, gateó sobre la cama hasta ella y de un movimiento rápido la tumbó, quedando él arriba.

―¿Sabes por qué, mi querida Frisk? ―le susurró al oído―. Porque se atrevió a pisar terreno prohibido.

La castaña no respondió, ni siquiera reaccionó, sólo respiraba pesado, soportando el peso del cuerpo sobre ella. Pero sabía perfectamente a qué se refería.

―Lo hiciste porque Asriel me invitó a salir, ¿no? Estabas celoso ―habló después de un largo rato, sin emoción en la voz.

―Exactamente ―respondió sin más―. Creo que te lo dejé en claro el día en que nos conocimos, eres _mi_ amiga, mía, por lo que debes quedarte conmigo.

―Eso es egoísta… Muy egoísta ―también iba a decir "egoísta", pero Chara se caracterizaba por ser impredecible… y ella no quería correr el riesgo.

Él se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

―Tal vez. Cierto en todo caso ―sonrió y luego, como en la mañana, le besó la mejilla. Y ella sólo se dejó.

Pronto, él se levantó listo para irse.

―¿Sabes, Chara? ―habló mirando fijamente al techo―. Yo pensaba rechazar la invitación de Asriel.

―Ja ―se mofó―. Mejor así ―dijo y desapareció por la ventana.

* * *

En su habitación, Chara pensó que sólo lo que había hecho hoy no era suficiente.

Sonrió. Debía esforzarse más.

* * *

 _Chara en modo yandere... Quién te conoce Yuno XD Bueno, no tengo mucha más para decir que 1) nos fuimos al carajo :v y 2) el próximo capítulo (espero tenerlo para mañana) será el último. :D_

 _En fin, como no tengo mucho tiempo eso es todo lo que puedo decir del capítulo._

 _En fin, espero que les haya gustado, Shade, lectores :3_

 _Atte:_

 _ **Jeffy Iha**_


	5. 20 La tragedia de amarme

_Bueno, la próxima vez que diga "publicaré mañana" o algo parecido, pégenme. Por piedad (?)_

 _Qué va, por lo menos valió la pena, capítulo final extra largo :D_

 _ **Disclaimer: Undertale** no me pertenece._

* * *

 **20**

La tragedia de amarme

* * *

Le había tomado tres años, pero al fin tenía lo necesario como para llevar a cabo su plan. Había " _cambiado_ ". Estando ahora en la universidad se había vuelto un joven medianamente atractivo, había afinado su sonrisa, pulido su comportamiento… endulzado sus palabras. Se había convertido en un _buen chico_.

" _Todo gracias a la muerte de su hermano."_

Nunca pensó que le beneficiaría tanto de la muerte de Asriel, pero así fue. Por supuesto que le estaría eternamente agradecido.

Incluso hoy, cuando Chara despertó en la mañana, le dedicó un pensamiento alegre hacia él y su preciado plan.

Hoy, finalmente, cumpliría su más grande anhelo, su sueño, su capricho. Junto a su amada Frisk.

* * *

El día estaba especialmente caluroso, pero aun así la castaña llevaba su suéter violeta, su fiel compañero. Estaba feliz, por fin había terminado los exámenes y, por lo tanto estaría libre en el verano. Pensaba en conseguir algún trabajo de medio tiempo, ya que consideraba que debía empezar a independizarse. Ir a la playa con sus amigos, quizás hacer algún campamento con ellos…

Definitivamente tenía muchos planes e ilusiones para los siguientes tres meses.

Sonrió.

Ordenó sus carpetas y se preparó para retirarse del auditorio, pero se cruzó con Chara en el camino, quien al verla dejó de hablar con sus compañeros.

―Espera, Frisk ―le llamó y ella se detuvo―. ¿Puedo hablar contigo? ―preguntó amablemente.

Cualquiera que no conociera a Chara (no como ella), diría que realmente había cambiado por completo, sin dejar rastros de su apática personalidad anterior.

Pero Frisk era la única que conocía su naturaleza real y que sabía que ese cambio no se debía a otra cosa más que su retorcida manera de razonar. Por supuesto, su medicación ayudaba y mucho.

―Sí, ¿qué sucede? ―respondió de igual modo. Porque a pesar de todo, Frisk le tenía un profundo cariño hacia y creía en él.

Ella era consciente de las grandes capacidades que él poseía, aún cuando a los otros no parecía importarle.

―La verdad es que lo he pensado bastante, así que, ¿quisieras salir conmigo? ―pidió desviando la mirada. Algo que el Chara antiguo nunca haría.

Frisk se lo pensó un momento, tenía que admitir que esa no se la esperaba.

―Sí, ¿por qué no? ―respondió al final con una sonrisa.

―¡Genial! ¿Qué te parece hoy a las cinco? ―preguntó.

―Creo que está bien ―respondió―. Bueno, supongo que me tengo que ir. ¡Nos vemos!―se despidió felizmente.

Al verla irse, Chara dejó de sonreír. En eso, se le acercó un compañero.

―Sólo ella, ¿eh? ―murmuró con desprecio.

―Sí ―volvió a sonreír y lo miró―. Sólo a ella necesito ―contestó en un susurro sombrío.

* * *

Frisk caminaba a través de los pasillos de la universidad rumbo a la salida cuando se cruzó con Sans, quien salía de la facultad de comercio. Ella, por el contrario, estudiaba en la facultad de sociales.

― _Sup!_ Frisk ―saludó el esqueleto.

―¿Qué tal, Sans? ―devolvió el saludo deteniendo su caminata para esperar a su amigo.

―Qué bueno que te encuentro, así no tendré que buscarte ―dijo―. Como sea, Paps está probando una nueva receta de cocina y quiere que la probemos. Me pidió que te invitara… Alphys y Undyne también estarán ―ofreció―. Es hoy, a las siete ―agregó.

Frisk torció la boca, desanimada.

―Lo siento, pero no podré ir ―contestó a la vez que sentía las mejillas calentarse.

―¿Eh? ¿Por qué ese color en tu cara? ―preguntó desconcertado―. ¿Por qué no puedes ir esta noche? ―inquirió ahora con astucia disfrazada de curiosidad.

―¿Eh? ―sonrió nerviosa―. ¡N-No es nada! Eh… Yo tendré una cita ―murmuró bajito.

Una cita. Eso sí descolocó a Sans.

―¿Una cita? ―repitió, creyendo haber escuchado mal. Ella asintió―. ¿Con quién?

Frisk sonrió aún más, sabiendo que posiblemente a su amigo no le agrade del todo la idea.

―Con Chara… ―confesó en un murmullo.

Sans se mantuvo callado un rato.

―¿Sabes? Deberías dejarle los chistes a los verdaderos comediantes ―bromeó.

―¡No, es cierto! Nada más hoy temprano me pidió salir ―aseguró.

Por primera vez en todos los años que llevaban siendo amigos Sans dejó de sonreír y la miró seriamente.

―No vayas ―le dijo―. No es seguro.

―Tranquilo, no me pasará nada ―respondió.

―No. Tengo un mal presentimiento ―advirtió―. Pasarás un mal rato si vas.

―Bueno… Sé que Chara no es la mejor persona del mundo, pero no creo que vaya a hacer algo… ―dudó.

―Escucha, Frisk, esto no es un delirio, no es algo que me imaginé porque lo odio ―dijo seriamente―. Desde el principio, desde tu cumpleaños, supe que había algo raro en él… Incluso cuando murió Asriel él tenía _esa_ expresión en el rostro ―Frisk sabía exactamente a qué se refería―. Además, _sé lo que te hace_ y por eso mismo no quiero que vayas ―finalizó.

La castaña suspiró, no de cansancio, no estaba cansada de la insistencia de Sans… En realidad estaba molesta, sabía que Chara no era la mejor persona que existía en el planeta, pero tampoco era la peor. Incluso sabía de lo que él era capaz de hacer y era por eso que ella sabía cómo actuar en esos casos. Sino, ¿cómo se explicaba el hecho que después de haber pasado diez años junto a él siguiera viva y cuerda?

Determinación, nada más y nada menos que determinación.

―Lo sé, sé lo que quieres decir, lo conozco, créeme, y por eso mismo iré, porque él nunca antes hizo nada como esto antes, me resulta curioso ―respondió―. Iré, Sans, pero no te preocupes, sé defenderme. Aun así, llevaré mi teléfono, por las dudas ―aseguró.

Sans se rindió. No tuvo otra que aceptar.

―Está bien, llama si pasa algo… Y no iré sólo yo, todos, Frisk, porque somos amigos ―contestó metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos.

―¡Claro! ―sonrió―. Debo irme ahora. ¡Nos vemos!

El esqueleto se despidió con la mano.

Le resultaba increíble capacidad que tenía Frisk de discutir con alguien y finalizar con una sonrisa y sin rencores.

* * *

Para las cuatro y media Frisk ya estaba lista, no se arregló mucho, pero sí se peinó. Bajó hasta la cocina, donde su madre, recién llegada del trabajo, estaba.

―Mamá ―la llamó―. Me… Me voy ―avisó.

―¿Qué? ¿A dónde? ―preguntó ella, mirando la mochila que su hija llevaba.

―Bueno… voy a salir con Chara, así que probablemente vuelva un poco tarde ―respondió, viendo cómo una gran sonrisa en el rostro de su madre. _Oh no…_

―¿Con Chara? ¿A qué viene eso? ―inquirió interesada.

―Sólo quedamos en ir a algún lado, nada más ―contestó retrocediendo lentamente hacia la puerta. A su madre siempre le había agradado Chara, y no sólo él, toda la familia Dreemurr. Era obvio que ella tenía planes a futuro, o al menos esperanzas.

―Oh, entiendo ―se rindió―. Sólo no vuelvas muy tarde ―advirtió.

―Está bien ―contestó―. ¡Adiós!

Frisk salió de su casa y se cruzó a la vecina, donde Chara la esperaba en la puerta. Como ella, el chico tampoco se había arreglado mucho, llevando su usual suéter verde, aún está vez le quedaba un poco más holgados de lo usual. Pero no le prestó atención.

―Qué temprano ―comentó casualmente.

―Eso creo… ¿Y bien? ¿A dónde iremos? ―preguntó curiosidad.

―Por ahora, a la parada de autobuses ―respondió levantándose.

―¿A la parada? ¿Por qué?

―Bueno… hay un lugar que quiero mostrarte ―respondió simplemente―. Un lugar al que no he ido en mucho tiempo ―agregó.

El transporte tardó poco en llegar, sin embargo el trayecto fue largo. Cuando se bajaron estaban en un descampado, sólo estaba la parada y el resto era campo, un lugar al que Frisk reconoció como las Ruinas, un área suburbana, con una población mínima que no superaba los cien habitantes, muy diferente de la ciudad.

―Es por aquí ―indicó Chara, quien se había comportado muy tranquilo durante el camino.

Frisk no conocía nada del lugar, ni tampoco a dónde se dirigía por lo que lo siguió en silencio, mordiéndose la lengua para no preguntar, pues sabía que Chara no le contrataría.

Pronto la chica pudo ver un alambrado, el cual él abrió y unos metros más adelante se encontró fue con un campo lleno de flores doradas y detrás el atardecer hacía acto de presencia embelleciendo el ambiente.

―De niño amaba venir aquí ―dijo de pronto Chara―. Las flores doradas son mis favoritas y aunque Toriel plantó algunas en casa… ninguna de ellas se compara con las que hay aquí ―comentó con cierta nostalgia en la voz.

―¿Y por qué me trajiste? Este lugar es hermoso ―dijo mirando los alrededores. Chara se encogió de hombros.

―Porque sí ―contestó de tal modo que Frisk supo que no diría nada más.

Entonces buscó su mochila y tomó su teléfono, al encenderlo lo primero que hizo fue mirar la hora: las seis cincuenta y ocho, y después notó que, como se lo esperaba (pero no quería confirmar), no tenía señal. Fue entonces cuando comenzó a preguntarse si no se había metido en la boca del lobo por cuenta propia.

―Siéntate ―dijo él sacándola de sus pensamientos, y así lo hizo.

Ambos se quedaron callados durante un largo rato, observando el atardecer de ese caluroso día.

―¿Sabes? ―habló de repente―. Este de hecho es el primer recuerdo que tengo… Antes de eso nada ―contó mirando hacia abajo, Frisk sólo lo escuchaba atentamente sin decir nada.

Definitivamente algo raro le pasaba a Chara, él nunca le había encontrado nada sobre sí mismo (aunque ella tampoco preguntó). Todo lo que sabía de él ―o más bien, lo poco que sabía―, le fue contado por Toriel, Asriel o incluso Asriel… Así fue que enteró del _detalle especial_ de Chara: su enfermedad, aunque nunca supo cuál, ya que no indagó de más. De este modo sabía por qué su amigo era así.

Chara siempre fue alguien poco sociable y hasta algo apático, agresivo en algunos casos… Pero Fisk sabía que no era su culpa, ya que, a pesar de todo, él siempre estaba sonriendo.

Luego de un rato el chico sacó un táper de su mochila, quitó la tapa y le ofreció a Frisk. Era la famosa tarta de canela y caramelo de Toriel.

Con gusto tomó un trozo.

―No he visto ni a Toriel ni a Asgore voy ―comentó casualmente―. ¿Dónde están?

―Salieron ―contestó―. Salieron a cenar… Un pobre intento de Asgore por recuperar su relación con Toriel ―comentó y Frisk lo miró curiosa―. ¿No lo sabías? Desde la muerte de Asriel su matrimonio se fue en picada ―Frisk sintió lástima por ellos, pues ambos eran personas muy amables que no solían discutir por nada―. Creo que se van a separar.

―Yo no lo creo, todavía te tienen a ti ―dijo ella, Chara sonrió sin que ella lo viera―. No creo que se vayan a divorciar… no ahora…

En ese momento hubo un silencio que se prolongó.

―Soy adoptado ―dijo de pronto, y Frisk lo miró con sorpresa. Claro, ella sabía que él no era hijo biológico de los Dreemurr… Por el simple hecho de que en la familia eran tres cabras y un humano, pero él nunca le había comentado nada―. Ellos, bueno, en realidad Asriel, me encontró aquí, en este mismo lugar, hace quince años ―contó―. No recuerdo nada antes de eso… Excepto mi nombre.

A Frisk le resultaba irónico el hecho de que la persona que lo salvó de un destino incierto fuera la misma a quien años más tarde "mató". Pero decidió no decir nada.

―¿Por qué me lo cuentas? ―preguntó curiosa, y no era para menos, Chara se estaba abriendo a ella, quizás demasiado. Le resultaba hasta sospechoso.

―Después de Asriel, eres mi mejor amiga ―respondió con algo de nostalgia en la voz, sin embargo, Frisk no pudo percibir nada de remordimiento―. Si preguntas, sé que lo harás, te lo estoy diciendo porque… bueno, en algún momento tendría que haberlo hecho ―agregó.

La chica estaba visiblemente sorprendida, primero el cambio de actitud, después al cita sorpresa y ahora esto… ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Por un momento pensó que tal vez debió hacerle caso a Sans… Pero se le pasó rápidamente al ver que él se levantaba.

―Está anocheciendo ―dijo―. Deberíamos volver.

Miró su celular (todavía sin señal), el cual marcaba las ocho y treinta y siete. Se sorprendió, el tiempo había volado.

Caminaron los dos sin prisa hasta la parada y esperaron…

Y esperaron…

Y esperaron…

Frisk miró por enésima vez su celular: las nueve veinticinco, y luego miró a Chara, quien en todo el rato se había mantenido impasible, tranquilo, con la mirada fija en la ruta.

A las diez menos cuarto Frisk se cansó.

―¿Y si caminamos en dirección a la ciudad? Tal vez tengamos suerte ―sugirió con impaciencia.

―Es inútil ―contestó Chara, suspirando y mirando su celular―. Ya es muy tarde.

―¿Entonces…? ―jadeó desanimada.

―Ven por aquí ―dijo de repente―. Conozco un lugar para pasar por lo menos esta noche ―sugirió caminando. Frisk alzó una ceja.

―¿Y por qué no nos quedamos esperando? ―inquirió extrañada.

―Está oscuro y pronto empezará a hacer frío, ¿en serio quieres quedarte? ―dijo mirándola.

―No… ―contestó.

Entonces caminaron los dos en silencio, Frisk fijándose cuidadosamente en donde pisaba y Chara dirigiendo el camino hasta llegar a una casilla.

―Después de que me adoptaron, Asgore y Toriel solían traernos aquí muy seguido y en uno de esos viajes descubrí este lugar ―respondió el chico a la silenciosa duda de ella. Luego abrió la desgastada puerta, mostrando que dentro sólo era un pequeño monoambiente con sólo una mesa y tres. Detrás había una ventana con los vidrios rotos.

Obviamente el lugar había conocido mejores días..

Entró y dejó su mochila en la mesa, sacó su celular y luego se sentó.

Estaba ciertamente preocupada, su madre le había dicho que no volviera tarde, pero ni siquiera tenía señal como para avisar de su situación. Miró la hora, de nuevo, eran las diez y veinte. Suspiró.

―Según sé ―Chara la sacó de sus pensamientos―, a partir de las seis o las siete empiezan a circular los autobuses por esta zona. Sólo es cuestión de esperar.

Frisl asintió en silencio, pero luego sonrió con mejor ánimo, Chara se había comportado de lo más amable con ella. _Demasiado._

―Fue divertido ―comentó ella sonriendo.

―Fue de lo peor ―contestó él.

―No es cierto ―dijo―. Me gustó mucho ese lugar, lo del autobús sólo fue un pequeño contratiempo. Tal vez, incluso, podríamos volver… con un modo seguro de irnos ―sugirió riendo.

― _O quedarnos… ―_ susurró bajito.

―¿Dijiste algo?

―Que deberíamos quedarnos adentro, en estos lugares hay demasiados bichos ―contestó rápidamente.

―Estoy de acuerdo ―dijo―. Pero mejor voy a fijarme si hay algo de señal afuera ―avisó saliendo.

Chara la siguió con la mirada y luego tomó su mochila y buscó hasta que encontró lo que necesitaba. Sólo por las dudas, claro, ya que todo iba de acuerdo al plan.

En eso, Frisk entró emocionada.

―¡Chara, tengo algo! ¡Tengo algo! ―gritó emocionada.

Abrió los ojos, eso _no_ era parte de su plan. Debía hacer algo.

― _¿Qué?_ Eso… ¡Eso es genial! ¡Llama a alguien!

―En eso estoy… ―susurró caminando por los alrededores, sin darse cuenta por donde iba…

Chara no perdió la oportunidad y rápidamente empujó y tiró a Frisk casi al mismo tiempo. De este modo, ella perdió el equilibro y sin darse cuenta, dejó caer su teléfono.

―¡Cuidado! ―exclamó él, como parte de su acto―. Hay pozos cerca, ¿estás bien?

―¡S-Sí! ―sonrió―. Pero… Mi celular… ¡Ahí está! ―lo juntó con impaciencia―. Pero ya no hay señal… ―susurró desanimada.

―Esto es una mierda ―habló cansinamente el otro, pasándose las manos por el rostro.

Luego de eso entraron.

* * *

Frisk estaba sentada en el suelo, debajo de la ventana, cabeceando del cansancio. No había vuelto a tener señal desde entonces y sabía que no era buena idea dormirse si su meta era tomar el primer autobús a casa.

Cerró los ojos un momento, el cansancio le pesaba.

Miró a Chara, no se había movido desde que entraron y cada tanto se volteaba a verla, posiblemente pensando en lo mismo que ella…

 _Tenía un mal sabor de boca…_

Cerró los ojos de nuevo.

 _O quizás no._ Quizás sólo debería quedarse ahí y cerrar los ojos…

 _Ese_ mal sabor se intensificó de pronto, ese tan conocido por ella desde los diez… pero que a la vez la llenaba de determinación y la inspiraba a seguir… Para darle fin a la historia.

Ya el ambiente se respiraba tenso cuando Chara habló: al fin iba al grano...

―Oye, Frisk, tengo una pregunta que hacerte ―habló de repente Chara, la chica sólo se limitó a asentir, adormilada―. ¿Darías tu vida por alguien que amas?

Frisk dudó un segundo, preguntándose de dónde venía aquello, pero igual respondió:

―Sí, ¡por supuesto que sí! ―aseguró con determinación mirándolo a los ojos.

Chara sonrió ante esa respuesta tan noble y pura. La mano le tembló de emoción bajo la manga.

―Entonces ―habló en un susurro, sonriendo y acercándose lentamente―, gracias por amarme tanto ―dijo entre dientes y la apuñaló en el pecho.

Una vez más, Chara saboreó el dulce sabor de la muerte.

Frisk se sorprendió… sólo un poco. Sonrió, escupiendo sangre. _Chara no había cambiado en nada..._ Y con dolor, antes de perder el conocimiento, susurró:

― _No hay de qué…_ ―murmuró débilmente, y poco después sus ojos perdieron el brillo.

Sólo entonces Chara lo entendió, Frisk siempre supo cómo terminarían las cosas. Siempre supo que él la mataría. Pero aun así le siguió el juego… hasta desencadenar la tragedia.

Ese tan cruel que habían estado jugando desde los diez.

Chara quiso preguntarle por qué no lo detuvo cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Por qué lo perdonó tantas veces en el pasado. Pero así era ella, era parte de su encanto.

―Eres mala, mi querida Frisk, muy mala ―susurró al cuerpo de la muchacha antes de ejecutar el siguiente paso de su plan.

Esa era la determinación de Frisk, una determinación aplastante, atractiva, sin la cual él no podía seguir viviendo.

* * *

 _Well~ Este es el fin... Gracias por haberme acompañado con sus favoritos y sus visitas. La verdad, se siente raro terminar algo, es más, me sentí extraña, como si me faltara algo... Incluso me planteé la posibilidad de borrar el capítulo y reescribirlo XD Pero tenía que publicarlo :'v_

 _Aunque... Qué va, todavía me falta el epílogo. Lo publico mañana -le pegan-(?)_

 _Nos vemos~_

 _Atte:_

 ** _Jeffy Iha_**


	6. Informe policial

_Bueno, insisto, se siente raro terminar un fic XD Pero ni modo, on'de 'tá el epílogo? Aquí'tá! Ok me dejo de pabadas._

 _Una pequeña aclaración: en todo el épilogo se referirá a Frisk como "G.", que es un apellido falso inventado por mí._

 _ **Disclaimer: Unertale** no me pertenece._

* * *

 **Epílogo**

Informe policial

* * *

24 de Julio del 20XX. 19:37. Informe Policial.

En horas de la madrugada la policía recibió un llamado anónimo proveniente de un área suburbana conocida como Las Ruinas, donde se denunció la existencia de "malos olores" originados en una casilla abandonada.

Al llegar el personal policial se hallaron con un terrible escenario: en la casilla se encontraron dos cuerpos en avanzado estado de descomposición de una mujer y un hombre de mediana edad.

Se estima que la data de muerte es de setenta y dos horas.

La mujer se encontraba tendida en el suelo, sin signos de violencia física, pero con una herida expuesta de arma blanca en el pecho, presuntamente mortal, posiblemente causado por el cuchillo que luego se encontró en la misma escena del crimen. El hombre apareció colgado de una viga, sin signos de violencia, pero con las manos y la ropa ensangrentadas.

La hipótesis más firme indica la posibilidad de que el hombre secuestró a la mujer y luego de asesinarla él mismo se suicidó.

Esta hipótesis tomó fuerza al darse a conocer las identidades de ambos, identificándose así como Chara Dreemurr al masculino y Frisk G. (la familia pidió encarecidamente resguardar el nombre completo de la segunda víctima), como la femenina. Ambos de veinte años y reportados como desaparecidos en día 20 del presente mes.

Se pudo constatar que ambos se conocían previamente y que llevaban una íntima amistad previo a los acontecimientos.

Durante la investigación se descubrió que Dreemurr sufría de Trastorno Antisocial de la Personalidad y que en los meses previos a los hechos había dejado de tomar su medicación. Según declaraciones de familiares y amigos, Dreemurr sentía una "visible atracción" amorosa hacia G. desde jóvenes, pero que ella "no se fijaba en él lo suficiente".

A partir de esto se presume que Dreemurr planeó secuestrar a G., por lo que la llevó a Las Ruinas (posiblemente G. haya acompañado a Dreemurr por voluntad propia ya que no hay evidencia de lo contrario) entre las cuatro y las cinco de la tarde, hora en la que fueron vistos por última vez, del día 20 de Julio. Se movilizaron, de manera indeterminada hasta el momento, hasta el área suburbana donde fueron hallados finalmente.

Gracias a las autopsias se pudo determinar que ambos cuerpos estaban higienizados y bien alimentados al momento de morir. Sin embargo, la autopsia psicológica hecha en la mujer indica que la víctima pudo haber sufrido Síndrome de Estocolmo, lo que puede explicar las condiciones en que la hallaron.

La autopsia psicológica realizada en el hombre reveló que este poseía rasgos psicopáticos además del TAP, lo que agravó esta última enfermedad. De este modo, podemos afirmar que Dreemurr estaba obsesionado con la víctima.

Por otra parte, se comprobó que la sangre encontrada en las manos de Dreemurr pertenecía a G., al igual que la que se halló en el cuchillo. Del mismo modo, se determinó que el fallecimiento de Dreemurr fue posterior a la de G., dando a entender que se suicidó.

Con estos datos, la carátula de la causa es de Homicidio Agravado por el Vínculo de Carácter Pasional.

Los familiares y amigos de ambos fallecidos lloran su pérdida y celebrarán un funeral simbólico en su memoria el día 26 de Julio del presente año.

Al día de la fecha aún se desconoce la identidad del denunciante.

Fin del comunicado.

* * *

 _Y ya, se terminó. No sé qué se me dio por hacer un "informe policial", aunque siempre quise hacer uno y encima veo muchas noticias policiales en los medios de comunicación de mi país. Bueno, ahora sí, este es el fin. ¿Qué tal? ¿Les ha gustado el fic? La verdad es que fue todo un reto, pues yo no conocía absolutamente nada sobre el fandom, salvo algunas cositas que Shade me contó... y como tarada que soy, me largué yo sola a hacer un fic. Me merezco todo lo malo que me pasa :v_

 _ **Shade :** espero que hayas disfrutado de este regalito que te preparé, como dije, fue toda una odisea, pero me terminó gustando. Sólo... la próxima vez sé una buena madre y dale un cachetazo a tu hija cuando esta te diga "¡ya sé, haré un fic nuevo!" ¿Lo harás? ¿Sí? Gracias, tu hija te lo agradecerá mucho._

 _Para todos los lectores, gracias por leerlo y ser pacientes con mis actualizaciones. Realmente no sé que más decir así que... ¡Gracias a todos, no vemos en otra!_

 _Atte:_

 ** _Jeffy Iha_**


End file.
